


This Canadian Life #238: Hard Core Logo, Twenty Years On

by bessyboo, bestliars



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Community: pod_together, Gen, Journalism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Punk Music, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today on This Canadian Life, we join music reporter Sara Campbell for a reflection on the legacy of Hard Core Logo twenty years after their final show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Canadian Life #238: Hard Core Logo, Twenty Years On

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 18:28. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo. Music used is "Rock & Roll Is Fat and Ugly" & "Blue Tattoo" from the Hard Core Logo Original Soundtrack.
> 
> Additional voice talent by [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37) (John), [EasyTangent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTangent/pseuds/EasyTangent) (Pipefitter), [BobaFenwick](https://twitter.com/bobafenwick) (Damian), and Bessyboo's father (Bruce). Thanks a million to these guys for lending us their voices and being amazing!
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING:** although we've selected "no archive warnings apply," this very much deals with canonical major character death in the past, including discussion of suicide. (If you've seen Hard Core Logo and read the summary and clicked on this anyway, I assume you are somewhat prepared for this already.)

  


**MP3 [16.9 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/This%20Canadian%20Life.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [8.64 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/This%20Canadian%20Life.m4b) (right-click/save as)


End file.
